


Patient Zero

by autoschediastic



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Casual Sex, Little Black Dress, Multi, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: For an old LJ challenge, 22_lovers. A character has twenty-two lovers, and love has nothing to do with it.Reno's been keeping count. He's got this itch, see, this itch that won't stay scratched.
Relationships: Reno/Others, Reno/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Patient Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Contains snapshots of Reno/Rude, Reno/Elena, Reno/Reeve, Reno/Tseng, Reno/President Shinra, and Reno/Unimportant NPCs.

Reno's got this itch.

The air's broken again, fucking thing coughing up little puffs that are bathwater-warm instead of just this side of glacial. His apartment smells like the Honey Bee after a good night's take. The sheets are rumpled, torn free at the corner, and filthy. A wet spot under his thigh's drying stiff. 

He'd get up and kick the machine into submission if he thought it'd do any good, and if he wasn't busy jerking off.

Because he's got this itch that just won't stay scratched.

He flicks ashes off the tip of his smoke, hangs it back on his lip to take a drag. Smoke curls lazily in his mouth and mixes with the taste of come still fresh on his tongue. The guy -- no name, just really pretty blue eyes -- has only been gone for five minutes, maybe ten. Hauled ass out of there soon as Reno told him to get lost.

Blue Eyes probably liked the thrill of fucking a Turk. The guy had to be a little insane to stick around for a second round, but not insane enough to think it meant something. Notch number twenty-two.

Reno tips his head back, sharp pleasure skittering up his spine as the edge of his nail grazes his slit. 

Twenty-one was a shitty choice. He chatted up the socialite doll who'd been making eyes at him, charmed her right into the host's bedroom and out of her fancy lace panties. Rufus let him know the morning after that the girl's daddy was the host. Daddy wasn't so happy, and Rufus didn't give a shit about that. What Rufus gave a shit about was Reno fucking on company time.

The big disappointment was the girl fucked like a sack of potatoes, flopped around like a fish out of water. At least she had pretty tits. 

Reno scrubs away a bit of hair clinging to his cheek. He stubs the cigarette out in an overflowing ashtray and settles lower against the headboard. Twenty and nineteen are lost in a haze of smoke and booze and blowjob-flushed lips. Number eighteen was Elena. 

She was a treat. Pretty face, compact body, natural blond. She handled cock like she handled her gun -- easy, confident, sexy as fuck. Took a couple months of chipping away at that ice queen veneer before she fell into bed under him, but when she did, she went all the way.

The one right before her -- Javis, maybe -- kissed like he didn't know how to use his tongue but fucked like a god. Reno shivers, lazily fucking the loose tunnel of his fist. Yeah, the guy's name was Javis, because Javis had a thing for screamers. Liked hearing his own name while he pounded a pretty piece of ass. 

Javis's girlfriend was one hell of a screamer. Reno's seen some fucked up relationships, and some fucked up people, but those two were something else. 

He licks a bead of sweat from his lip. Somewhere in the wall, pipes start knocking and the air drops down a few degrees. Doesn't make a hell of a lot of difference now. 

Fifteen's one of his favourites. Even if Rufus knows he banged the mother before he got his hands on the daughter, that one wasn't while he was on the clock, so chances are, the boss doesn't care. Rufus already had a taste of her, anyway.

Fourteen was a quick fuck after a job, thirteen was the fuck before it, and twelve was another SOLDIER who liked it rough. Getting into his pants was like swimming in a reactor: just fucking blew Reno's mind. Kissed hard, fucked harder, and the son of a bitch liked to bite.

Reno scrapes his tongue over the edge of his teeth. Doing the dirty with ShinRa's SOLDIERs always gave him a high that tasted like cheating death. Number seven got a little too carried away and Reno showed up at HQ the next day with a ring of bruises around his neck. It hurt to swallow for a few days after, but it was worth it.

He's getting ahead of himself. Back to eleven. 

Rude.

Rude played hard to get and didn't mean it. Reno showed up on Rude's doorstep with a case of brew and a bag of cheap porn, and about an hour later, his partner's cock was stuffed so far down his throat he couldn't breathe. Rude's dick is just like the rest of him, and that means it's big, pierced, and fucking hot as hell.

Reno figures he's more about cunt than cock, and not just because he's still got that crush on the chick with the tits. Rude liked to talk dirty, said some shit about pretty mouths and pretty boys, and got off on flipping him over the back of the couch after getting his ass fucking dripping wet.

Reno'd thought about calling him on it, but somewhere between Rude's cock shoved up his ass and Rude's hand yanking on his hair and Rude's load smeared thick on his thighs, he forgot to care.

Ten and eight were almost too easy, suits that were happy to get some action. Nine was the owner of some up-and-coming company in Junon that thought giving it up to one of the Turks would get him a better chance at a business deal with ShinRa. Reno didn't bother to tell him the difference.

Six was one of Rufus's girls. The type that liked to be seen hanging off his arm and having him drop gil on meaningless little trinkets. After Reno'd done her, he stopped being so picky about where he stuck his dick. 

The one before her, she was one of Rufus's, too. A couple sly smiles, a few murmured words, and those long legs were up wrapped around him while he fucked her on Rufus's secretary's desk. Rufus never caught them at it, but in HQ, someone's always watching. 

Reno eases off on playing with his dick. If he's going to blow his load, he wants to get to the good part first.

Scarlet was another one of the easy ones. He'd ended up with his back clawed to ribbons, but once he got his fingers up her ass, it seemed pointless to let such a tight hole go to waste. No surprise how loud she moaned for it. 

Three was Reeve. Reno did all the talking there -- Reeve just bent him over a toilet in the executive washroom and didn't try to shut him up. The whole thing lasted all of five minutes, right from when Reeve shoved his pants down to his ankles to when Reno hauled them back up again.

Number two took some work. He was one of those types that wasn't a type at all. Quiet, controlled -- like Rufus -- and no amount of fast talk and faster hands made him lose it before he was good and ready. 

One hand in Reno's hair, other on his own cock, Tseng didn't give Reno much of a chance to do anything but suck. And when Reno didn't have that cock stretching his mouth wide, the only bit of noise he managed to make were moans as Tseng slapped him in the face with it. His jaw ached so damn good by the time Tseng's load spattered hot on his cheek.

Reno circles a fingertip around his slit and licks up warm precome. The taste seeps through his mouth as he sucks on his finger. It's too bad he doesn't have an audience for this.

The President was a different kind of thrill. Number one.

Old man Shinra was a letch -- liked having pretty girls sit on his lap so he could get those thick fingers up some young cunt, and didn't much care if his Turks were around to watch.

He shoved Reno over that huge desk like a bitch and fucked him hard. Shinra was a bit more careful about who saw him bump hips with a guy, but Rufus was just like his old man. He didn't wait outside for Shinra to call for him, and didn't bat an eyelash when he walked in on his father giving it good to Reno. 

He sat in one of the visitor's chairs and casually crossed his legs while he watched. Panting, moaning shamelessly loud for more, Reno watched him back. It was the vicious heat in ice blue eyes that shoved him over the edge, not the President's dick up his ass.

A week later Shinra ended up skewered to his own desk.

It didn't take long for Reno to figure out what makes Rufus tick, because Rufus never bothered to make a secret of it. Rufus turned out to be everything the old man was: relentless, ruthless, driven by a lust for power and a passion for degradation. The difference was the old man let it control him, and Rufus uses it to control everyone else.

Reno spreads his knees wide and gets a hand between his legs. His hole's still wet, still loose, taking three fingers easy. Not as good as a thick cock shoved in there, but good enough.

Reno used to have just two rules: don't fuck the boss, and don't fuck with the boss. Rufus didn't give a shit about that, either -- nobody tells him what he can and can't have. The old man tried, and now he's pushing up daisies while Rufus rips the world apart to build it back up again just how he likes.

Hot-wired pleasure skitters up Reno's spine. A thick drop of precome squeezes out, strings from the tip of his dick to his stomach. He spits in his palm and gives himself a good, hard tug before getting down to business. Won't be long now.

Rufus didn't have to shove Reno down. All Rufus had to do was give the order, and Reno dropped to the floor at his feet. Rufus is like a fucking train wreck -- can't stop it, can't look away, can't know when it's going to get your number.

Rufus used his hair like a leash, told him to stick his tongue out and fucked his mouth sore. Reno's dick was hard enough to hurt, and when he reached for it -- just to take the edge off, just to make waiting for Rufus to fuck him right a little more tolerable -- Rufus kicked his hand away.

He crouched in front of Reno, squeezed Reno's dick hard enough to have tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, and jammed a cockring on him. 

_You'll come when I tell you to,_ Rufus said, and ring or no ring, Reno figured if Rufus said the word right then, he'd have lost it. Almost did when Rufus started talking about stuffing his ass full, stretching him so wide that he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Rufus did him face-to-face, bent him in fucking half and nailed him to the mattress. Kissed Reno the same way he did everything, taking what he wanted like it was already his. Reno's lips were thick and red, bruised, before Rufus was close to done.

It took days for the marks to fade, near-perfect imprints of Rufus's teeth on his throat, his chest, his stomach and thighs, all ringed by mottled flesh. His ass was striped by red scratches, the back and sides of his thighs, too, where Rufus had held on. The worst one was the bite between his neck and shoulder, teeth breaking skin as Rufus slammed deep, pumped him full of come. It'd stung whenever Reno turned his head, and his cock got thick every damn time.

Reno's back arches as he comes, muscles tense and quivering, his hand working fast to get every last drop spattering hot on his belly. Even after he drops back to the sheets, he's still going, hips rocking in lazy little circles. He pulls his fingers out of his ass and swipes them through the mess to taste it. 

Rufus is zero, the one that wasn't his idea, the one he wants another shot at. The one he's thinking about when some skinny guy with a big dick is getting off in his ass. The only one that gives him a sexy little smile and says no.

_Fucker._

* 

End


End file.
